1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for a display and a display using the same, and a driving method of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of flat panel displays have been developed to replace cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of flat panel display types include the organic light emitting diode display (OLED), the plasma display panel (PDP), the liquid crystal display (LCD), and the surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED).
An LCD generally includes a liquid crystal panel composed of a first transparent substrate provided with pixel electrodes, a second transparent substrate provided with a common electrode, and a layer of liquid crystal molecules having dielectric anisotropy interposed between the first and second transparent substrates. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode in each pixel and the intensity of the electric field is adjusted according to image data, thereby controlling the amount of light transmitted through each pixel of the liquid crystal panel and displaying a desired image. Since the LCD panel cannot generate and emit light by itself, a backlight unit for supplying the liquid crystal panel with light is provided behind the liquid crystal panel.
In order to reduce power consumption of a backlight unit, technology for controlling the brightness of the back light according to image data has recently been developed.